Bleach: Atarashii Shinigami, A New Shinigami
by SaphSoul
Summary: This is supposed to be a Bleach movie I'm writing. Ichigo's class gets a new transfer student and strange things are happening in Karakura. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Haha, I feel like I'm writing the script for another Bleach movie! Haha, there will be an OC in this, sorry, kinda like the movies. Anyway, please enjoy and please, please, please review! There really is a plot to this so please read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters and themes for it, I do however own the OC's and ideas that I put into this fic. All rights to Bleach belong to the wonderdful Tite Kubo or Kubo Tite, however you wish to write or pronounce his name.

Characters:

Kurosaki Ichigo: A fifteen-year-old substitute shinigami with a kind of hero complex I guess you could say.

Kuchiki Rukia: A shinigami from the 13th squad of Soul Society. Adopted into the noble Kuchiki family by the new head, Kuchiki Byakuya, whom she calls 'Nii-sama'. Loves heights, rabbit related itmes, especially Chappy.

Jun Sui: The main OC of this story, his name means 'purity'. He can hear the echo of people's thoughts and true intentions. He's a strange one; his background and intentions are a mystery. His zanpakuto is called Tsubasa, meaning 'wings'. The command to release it is 'Tobu' meaning 'fly'.

Inoue Orihime: A girl in Ichigo's class, she's extremely spacey and has a strange sense of taste. Her powers stem from the barrettes she wears. She has a major crush on Ichigo whom she calls 'Kurosaki-kun'.

Ishida Uryu: An arrogant four-eyed nerd that ticked off Ichigo, they have an unspoken truce. He has proclaimed himself 'The Last Quincy*', a race thought to be extinct thanks to the shinigami. He hates shinigami for that very reason. He's in Ichigo's class.

Sado Yasutora: A big bulk of a man, he doesn't look fifteen. He has a Mexican background and has been friends with Ichigo since they started High School together.

Kon: A Mod Soul* that was bought by Rukia for Ichigo. When he's not in Ichigo's body he inhabits a stuffed lion plushy. He's always messing with Ichigo and is a pervert, going after any and every woman in site. Don't expect much from him.

Asano Keigo: A comedian and a class clown, one of Ichigo's human friends; don't expect much from him in this story.

Ms. Ochi: Ichigo's English teacher, a bit of a dunce, lacking almost all of the qualities of a teacher, one wonders how she became one; don't expect much from her.

-Saph

* * *

"Tobu, Tsubasa!" A white light filled the clearing, giving the leaves an eerie glow as they mixed with glowing white feathers and reishi*…

Bleach

Atarashii Shinigami

A New Shinigami

"Oi, Keigo, say something funny." Ichigo demanded. He was in a foul mood because of the lack of sleep that was forced on him when Rukia called him out last night. He had just been able to doze off when she had dragged him out of bed telling him to go exterminate a hollow. He had turned shinigami and left the house with her, heading for a clearing in the forest around the children's playground. When the got to the clearing, however, there was no hollow, there wasn't a trace of anything going amiss in the area at all. However, Ichigo could have sworn that he felt some residue of some new reiatsu*. The two had bickered and fought all night until Rukia locked herself in his closet, yelling that she wasn't going to school that day.

"WHAAAT?!" Keigo complained. "I can't just turn it on! You, sir, are asking for the impossible." The brunette crossed his arms and turned away from Ichigo in a lame attempt to pretend to be mad. Ichigo glared at him.

"Do. It. Now." Ichigo growled. Keigo shivered under his cold glared and instantly launched into a stream of lame jokes and vain attempts at comedy. Ichigo paid no attention, the bad jokes did nothing to help his mood, it just succeeded in escalating the ticking time bomb that was his temper.

* * *

"Ohayo*, gakidomo*!" Ms. Ochi called, a little too cheerily, as she entered the classroom.

"Ohayo, sensei!" the class droned.

"Cheer up! I have some great news!" Ms. Ochi smiled as she said this. Some of the kids in the class stopped their conversations to listen to her. "We're getting another transfer student today!" She cheered.

"What? Again? Sensei, this is, like, the third time in as many months!" One of the guys whined. This remark was soon followed by many other protests.

"Whatever! You can come in now!" Ms. Ochi called to someone outside of the room. The door was slowly slid open as a frail person walked in.

The person was pretty tall, but frail. It was hard to tell whether the person was male of female because their long, flowing white/blue hair covered their eyes. He wore the winter uniform, which was odd because it was September, buttoned all the way up. Even the small size seemed a little big on the frail body; the gray sleeves completely hid their hands.

"Class, this is Jun Sui. He has just moved to Karakura because of family issues." Ms. Ochi indicated the boy.

"What? It's a guy?!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Yes." Ms. Ochi stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

* * *

Lunch was torture for Ichigo, all Keigo would talk about was Jun Sui and how he was going to date her, apparently he either didn't hear Ms. Ochi, or refused to believe her. The girls on the other side of the roof were even worse. They were going on about the new kid too, fussing over his looks and who got to start his fanclub. Although Ichigo didn't outright hate the new guy, he felt a weird vibe from him, something he had felt before. He briefly thought back to the strange reiatsu he had felt at the clearing but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Ah! Look, it's Jun-chan!" Keigo had taken to calling the new kid by that name. Ichigo looked in time to see the boy in question. He looked exactly as his name depicted, pure. His pale, white skin and flowing hair gave him everything short of being angelic. The graceful way he carried himself just added to this.

As Ichigo walked home he felt something behind him. He turned around and saw Jun.

"Jun?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to see Kuchiki Rukia."

To be continued…

* * *

Trouble on the horizon? Who is this boy anyway, and what does he want with Rukia? Find out only in Bleach: Atarashii Shinigami, A New Shinigami.

-Saph

Here are some translation notes!

*Quincy: a race of humans that had powers to exterminate hollows. Unlike a shinigami, who's powers are to purify hollows, forgiving them of their sins so they could pass on to the Soul Society, a Quincy's powers utterly destroy hollows. Their weapon of choice is normally a bow and arrow made up entirely of reishi. A Quincy gets their power by absorbing it from around them and then converting the reishi they have collected into a solid form eg. Arrows. This differs from a shinigami's power, which comes from within.

*Reishi: spirit particles. Everything and anything that is in the spiritual world is made up of this.

*Reiatsu: Spiritual pressure. Kind of like an aura or something.

*Ohayo: good morning.

*gakidomo: gaki means kid or squirt or brat, and domo is used when addressing a group. So she is calling the class a bunch of brats.


	2. Chapter 2

This is part two of my Bleach Movie fic. Please enjoy and review! There really is a plot to this fic, I swear it! Please don't think I'm just doing this to promote OC! I'm so, so, so sorry that this is so late. I had this saved on my computer for a long time. But, my laptop crashed, taking most of my files with it. Thankfully, this was saved. I haven't really been into Bleach as of late, I'm currently into Gundam 00. Anyway, sorry once again, and it may be a while before my next update, I am so sorry.

-Saph

* * *

"I want to see, Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo could only stare dumbly at this guy. He wanted to see Rukia, was that good or bad? If he only asked for Rukia then that probably meant he didn't know about him being a substitute shinigami, he contemplated going shinigami and eliminating this guy, but Rukia had told him to keep a low profile. But if he didn't get rid of this guy then they were in danger. He decided to play dumb.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked, smiling and scratching his head. "Yeah, I guess Rukia wasn't at school today, how do you know about her anyway? Oh! I get it, you're a stalker after Rukia!" Ichigo laughed, trying to shake this guy.

"Please don't play dumb. Substitute Shinigami-san." Jun stated. Crap, so this guy knew. So he really had to turn shinigami, he wasn't going to let them take her. "Please do not be alarmed, I have no intention of taking Kuchiki-dono* back." Jun stated. How had this guy known what he was thinking? Wait; was he planning on executing them on site? "Please do not jump to conclusions, Kurosaki-san. I mean you and Kuchiki-dono no harm. I shall explain how I knew your thoughts later; right now I need yours and Kuchiki-dono's help. I shall explain to both of you if you would be so kind as to take me to her." Jun raised his hands to his head, brushing his long hair out of his face. His eyes were no longer covered by his hair, they were sincere, a clear, deep, blue.

"Alright." Ichigo sighed, he was still a bit skeptical on this guy, but if he needed help, then the least he could do was listen. "But can we take it to Urahara Shoten? There are a few others that should hear this." Ichigo offered. Jun was silent for a moment.

"Ah. I see. Inoue-san, Sado-san, and Ishida-san, I thought something felt strange about them. Thank you." Jun stated, he seemed happier then he was before as he turned around, heading for Urahara Shoten. Ichigo stared after him. _He's a strange one._ He thought before heading home. Yep, Ichigo was an idiot. He didn't even wonder how Jun had known their names or who he was referring to. He had to tell Rukia and the rest of them to meet at Urahara's shop.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" The shop owner Urahara greeted as he stepped into the small room that was their meeting room. There was a small, round table in the middle of the room where they were all seated. Jun Sui was the focus of attention. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Orihime, Sado, Kon, Tessai, and Urahara, were waiting for him to begin, even Jinta and Uryuu were outside, trying to listen in. The group was gathered.

"My name is Jun Sui, purity, a name given to me by my mother with her dying breath," Jun began. "I am part of an extinct race of people who, much like the Quincy, were wiped out by the shinigami. We are telekinetic. At our full power we can move objects, speak, read minds, and do much, much more. Because they feared our power, the shinigami had us eliminated. They started a rumor that the Kansou*'s, my race, was plotting a revolution, to overthrow the shinigami and establish their own order in Soul Society. But they were wrong! There was no such plot! Our people only wanted to help the shinigami, we would pinpoint the location of anything they needed, we were the basis of the technology that they use now to locate the hollows, yes Kuchiki-dono, your cell phone," Jun stated, answering Rukia's unasked question.

"Ah! How did you know?!" Rukia gasped.

"I-I am sorry. My powers are undeveloped, I cannot control them, I am tormented with the thoughts and feelings of everyone around me. I am sorry." Jun bowed.

"It's okay. Go on." Rukia smiled.

"Okay. So the shinigami tried to destroy us. My mother, as soon as the screams were heard, ran with me. When she was hit in the back with some kind of explosive she named me with her dying breath, telling me I must live and be an example that our intentions were pure. She died after saying that, there was some kind of poison in that gas, but I was somehow unaffected. I cannot provide an answer for that."

"So why do you want our help?" Ichigo asked, earning him a whack on the head from Ishida.

"Are you a baka*?! The Kansou's were eliminated by the shinigami, when they find out they missed one what do you think they're going to do? They're going after him!" Ishida exploded. An eerie silence followed his outburst. He slowly unclenched his fists which were grasping Ichigo's shirt collar.

"Ishida…" Rukia was at a lost for words.

"Ishida-kun? Are you okay?" Orihime asked.

Ishida didn't answer, he was embarrassed at having been caught doing something impulsive. He left the room, either too embarrassed or just plain pissed off. Orihime tried to go after him, but was held back by Sado.

"Forget it Orihime, he won't listen to you. Out of all of us he has the best chance at understanding Jun, it's only natural that the current situation has messed with him. Give him time alone to think." Sado whispered to her. Orihime sat back down.

"I guess that explains why you need our help, but not why you are a shinigami." Ichigo stated, everyone in the room turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean, Ichigo? He just said that the shinigami were the ones that destroyed his clan!" Rukia tried to scold Ichigo, but she couldn't reach high enough to whack him in the face.

"I can feel it, you're reiatsu." Ichigo glared at Jun.

"Yes. I am a shinigami." Jun whispered. Everyone turned to stare at him, but he did not say anymore.

"Please elaborate, Jun-san." Urahara asked.

"After the genocide of my clan I wanted answers, was there really a conspiracy, or was it just something that the shinigami made up? I didn't want to believe that my clan would do such a thing, but I didn't want to hate the shinigami either; I needed answers. And…the only way I could find them was…" Jun trailed off.

"Was if you became a shinigami?" Rukia asked. Jun nodded.

"But that's suicide! It's walking into enemy territory, digging your own grave!" Rukia gasped. Jun nodded.

"So? Did you find anything? Ichigo asked. Jun shook his head.

"I-I was revealed as a Kansou not long after I had gotten my Zanpakuto. After being found out I had no choice but to flee."

"I see." Ichigo stated.

"Ah!" Rukia gasped.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo grunted.

"I-I remember now! The only one in the class of graduates three years ago to request to be taken into the 13th squad, Jun Sui, that was you!" Rukia gasped.

"Yes. The 13th squad was the only squad that could access the archives without suspicion."

"But what about the 12th squad? If you got into that one then you would have access to all of the information in Soul Society! Kurotsuchi-taichou* would have everything, even things not in the Central Library." Rukia told him.

"I knew that. But Kurotsuchi-taichou would be the one with the best chance at finding out my true nature. He would have known instantly that I was a Kansou and either ordered for my extermination, or use me as one of his experiments. Neither would bring me any closer to finding the answers I needed. Besides, the 12th squad captain scares me!" Jun finished, smiling. "Besides…I knew that Ukitake-taichou was the only one that was fully against the genocide, he fought to protect us. I knew that if I had any chance at surviving long enough to get answers and prove my clan's innocence, it would be in the 13th squad."

"I see." Rukia lapsed back into silence.

"Argh! Are we done discussing which squad is better? Can we move on?!" Ichigo was getting irked.

"Y-yes! I am sorry!" Jun exclaimed. He felt the pure annoyance radiating through Ichigo and flinched, bringing his hands to his head.

"Kurosaki-san, please refrain from outbursts and random bouts of anger. Jun-san is sensitive to the thoughts and emotions around him. If you refuse to control your violent mood swings Jun-san will pay the price." Urahara stated.

"Hmph." Ichigo grunted.

"Hmm…As fascinating a story as that was, it doesn't really tell us how we can help." Urahara stated. "What is it you wish for us to do?"

"I want to go back… I want to go back there and speak to the Sou-taichou*."

"Do you have a deathwish?!" Renji shouted, making Jun flinch once more.

"That is suicide, even if you get past all the guards, there's no guarantee that he won't just kill you and be done with it." Rukia stated.

"Even so, I will beg for him to listen and prove to him that my clan was innocent." Jun cried.

"And what will that accomplish? Even if you prove that the clan is innocent, they are dead! It will change nothing!" Ichigo yelled. Jun flinched, his hair dropped to shield his eyes and he was silent.

"Ichigo, you don't understand." Rukia started, seeing Jun. "Even if the clan does not exist anymore, their memory goes on. To have that memory tainted by something like this, it's awful. If they were indeed innocent, then they cannot be at peace right now. Jun Sui wants to put an end to that, right?" Rukia asked Jun.

"Yes. Every night I am tormented by my clan member's spirits. They cannot rest because they feel that even if they are dead, they should not be remembered as traitors. They want me to put an end to their suffering. They do not thirst for vengeance, but for peace of mind, so that the Kansou memory will be a pure one."

"How sad." Orihime whispered.

"Alright." Ichigo had calmed down somewhat. "When do we start?"

To be continued…

* * *

-dono- a form of address equal to 'lord' or 'mistress'. In this context Jun is using it to refer to a noble. If you all remember the Kuchiku family is among the Four Noble houses in Soul Society.

*Kansou means 'thoughts' in Japanese, I wanted to give the clan a name to do with the mind because of their powers and this is what I came up with.

Baka means 'idiot' in Japanese. I'm sorry for not using the English word, but seeing Ishida saying that made me laugh so hard.

*taichou means captain.

*Sou-taichou means the Supreme Captain or something like that. He is the leader of the 1st squad, currently it is Commander General Yamamoto Genryuusai.


End file.
